Pesadillas
by Lenika08
Summary: Luke se siente culpable por la muerte de Diablo, angustiado y hundido, será una analista técnico muy particular quién acuda a su rescate...


_Hola, aquí vuelvo con otra historia de Penelope y Luke, creo que en el fondo Luke se siente culpable por la muerte de diablo, y me pareció bonito que fuese Penelope quién le consuele...espero que os guste ;)_

Realmente odiaba las tormentas. ¿Quién podía dormir con semejantes truenos? (Pensaba García) Ella no, eso seguro. En general, si ya era difícil descansar en mitad de un caso, una tormenta de lluvia no lo arreglaba.

El caso estaba siendo espantoso, un hombre había secuestrado a un niño a las afueras de Texas, el cuarto en tres semanas, no era un pederasta, el sospechoso trataba de recrear en esos niños a su hijo perdido, cuando estos no se dejaban doblegar, dejaba de alimentarles hasta que morían y luego los dejaba en una cuneta. El departamento de policía no era muy sofisticado en cuanto a tecnología así que Emily le había pedido que les acompañara. No es que le molestara, le gustaba viajar con el equipo, pero en su opinión un viaje con ellos de placer a Honolulu a beber mojitos siempre sería mejor opción.

Se encaminaba con su bata rosa de lunares blancos hacia la cocina del hotel a por un té tranquilizante, cuando algo llamó su atención al pasar por la puerta de Luke Alvez. Se oían sollozos y una respiración entrecortada dentro de la habitación, podía oírlo desde el pasillo. Forzó la puerta sin demasiado esfuerzo, al fin y al cabo el hotel no era demasiado sofisticado en cuanto a seguridad, se asomó con cuidado, haber sido disparada en una ocasión y haber estado en protección de testigos en otra le hacía ser precavida todo el tiempo. No esperaba lo que vio.

Luke estaba en el balcón, aferrado a la barandilla llorando mientras intentaba respirar más despacio, podría haberse dado la vuelta en ese momento, pero no podía, aunque no se llevaran demasiado bien, Luke ahora era parte del equipo, de la familia, no podía dejarle así. Así que cerró la puerta y entró con paso decidido.

-¿Novato? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó García dejando escapar su apodo para Luke sin pensar.

Luke se secó las lagrimas rápidamente y se dio la vuelta, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

-Ey, si si, estoy bien, solo tomaba el aire. No podía dormir. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Sabes que hay leyes contra el acoso verdad?-contestó Luke en un intento de bromear y aligerar la situación.

García decidió seguirle el juego por unos momentos.

-No trates de alejarme asustándome con una denuncia novato, nadie se creería que yo quiero acosarte, por favor, yo tengo cordura ¿Recuerdas?-contestó García sonriendo haciendo referencia su conversación mantenida en el ascensor cuando él le habló de Roxy.

Luke no pudo evitar sonreír. Quería seguir bromeando con ella pero no podía, su angustia le superaba, y pronto las lágrimas le sucumbieron otra vez, no quería que le viera así, se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-García por favor, estoy bien, mañana hablamos, vete a descansar- susurró Luke con la voz entrecortada.

-Shh, calla y ven aquí-contestó García tirando de él en un abrazo.

Luke no aguantó más y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente abrazado a ella, pronto la arrastró consigo al suelo del balcón, se aferraba a sus brazos cayendo en su pecho llorando sin parar, no sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasó, pero no notó el paso del tiempo hasta que sintió a García temblar bajo sus brazos. Entonces se fijó que solo llevaba una bata de seda sobre su camisón, se sintió un miserable.

-Perdona García, vamos dentro, vas a congelarte-habló Luke levantándose.

-Tranquilo.

Se sentaron en la cama, Luke seguía sollozando aunque estaba algo más calmado.

-Siento que hayas pasado frío ahí fuera, no me perdonaría que te enfermases por mi culpa-dijo Luke

.No digas tonterías-contestó García alegremente.

Ambos callaron, estuvieron un rato en silencio, García no sabía si preguntar, si marcharse, no quería incomodarle. Luke se acostó encima de las sábanas, Penelope hizo el amago de levantarse para marcharse pero el la retuvo con el brazo.

-No, no te vayas. -susurró Luke

Ella sin pensar, obedeció al instante, acostándose a su lado.

-¿Que te pasaba antes?-dijo ella

-Había tenido una pesadilla, últimamente me pasa a menudo, sobre...sobre diablo. Sobre su muerte. No puedo dejar de pensar que podía haber hecho algo más-contestó Luke sollozando de nuevo.

García empezaba a comprender...se giro rápidamente mirándole.

-¿Y que podías haber hecho? ¿Darle la mano para que te empujara con él? Te habría tirado Luke, sin pensarlo. Diablo iba a por todos. Te habría matado, he leído el informe, todos pasan por mi despacho antes de presentarse digitalmente, seguiste el protocolo novato, lo hiciste bien.

-Lo sé, pero...mi trabajo no es enviar a nadie bajo tierra. Y si le hubiese ayudado... ¿Y si se hubiese salvado? Ahora estaría cumpliendo condena en la cárcel, vivo. -contestó Luke girándose también a mirarla.

-O a lo mejor estaríais los dos muertos. Lo sabes, en el fondo de tu mente, si lo piensas fríamente lo sabes, te vas a volver loco si piensas cada día en el "Y Si..."..

-Lo sé-contestó Luke cortándola.

-Lo único en lo que tienes que pensar-contestó García cogiéndole el rostro-es en lo siguiente: Diablo era un asesino, tu un agente federal, el nos jodió la vida y mató a mucha gente, tu hiciste tu trabajo y el pagó por sus pecados. Fin. -contestó García firmemente.

Luke sonrió bajo sus manos, mientras puso su mano en su cadera acariciándole desde ahí hasta la espalda, últimamente lo hacía, sonreir mucho cuando pensaba en ella, pero dudaba merecer ese derecho, y siempre había pensado que ella lo odiaba.

-Gracias García, gracias por estar conmigo, sé que no te agrado demasiado, por eso aprecio lo que estás haciendo por mi-contestó Luke.

García obvió decirle que su animadversión por él tan solo era una fachada. Y decidió seguir con su mentira.

-Bueno, puede que seas un aprendiz incorregible, pero no mereces pasar por esto tu solo-contestó García .-Anda, deja de ocupar toda la cama novato, y hazme hueco, vamos a tratar de descansar el par de horas que nos quedan, mañana será un día duro.

Luke sonrió, en el fondo sabía que no podía odiarle tanto si accedía a dormir con él, también sabía que probablemente no debían hacerlo, que muchas lineas se desdibujarían y el ya no podría dejar de pensar en ella, pero si algo había aprendido tras la muerte de Stephen es que la vida era muy corta, y no pensaba objetar nada acerca de dormir con la mujer que tanto espacio ocupaba en sus pensamientos últimamente.

Se apartó dejandole espacio, la abrazó por detrás, y sin pensar, le besó el cuello y el hombro mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Buenas noches Penelope.

-Buenas noches Luke- contestó García sonriendo.

El sueño pronto les venció, las pesadillas no visitaron a Luke en toda la noche...

 _Y hasta aquí, espero que os guste! Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos! ;)_


End file.
